


The Choice

by Bonniebird17, minstreltroubadour



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Modern Outlander Au, The Choice Au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird17/pseuds/Bonniebird17, https://archiveofourown.org/users/minstreltroubadour/pseuds/minstreltroubadour
Summary: This story is inspired of the movie The Choice by Nicholas Sparks, combined with Gotham’s workshop week 19 promp ; not yet.Co-writer; @minstreltroubadour-Jamie Fraser is a veterinarian, living in the city of Wilmington, NC, who falls in love on his first meeting with Claire Beauchamp, who has moved into the house next door. Claire is a medical student who is in a relationship with a fellow doctor, Frank Randall. With Frank out of state overseeing a new hospital opening, Claire and Jamie spend more time together, starting a relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it.

Claire Beauchamp lives with her golden retriever Molly in a beautiful house by the lake, she had just bought it a few days ago and with just a short car ride to the hospital she works at, everything was perfect.

Claire was standing on her porch and she looked irritated over to her neighbors house. He was having a barbecue party, again.

They hadn’t been formally introduced but Claire had been over to his house the day before, asking him to turn the volume down as she had a early shift. He had smiled and he asked her to come inside instead and join the party, his flirtatious behavior probably worked on everyone he used it on but Claire had a boyfriend so his charm didn’t stick on her and she had politely asked him again to turn the music down and then she walked over to her own house before he even got the chance to tell her his name.

Sure he was attractive, _really attractive_ Claire thought as she watched him standing by the grill drinking his beer and she knows he saw her too and that just made her more irritated as he had yet again turned the music up today.

It was a smaller group of people over today, half of them was women dressed in small bikinis, giggling and desperately fighting for his attention. Claire rolled her eyes, it was night and they were still strolling around in those ridiculous small bikinis. She sighed and walked inside again, she could at least try to get some sleep and she hoped her neighbor would shut the party down soon.

Two hour later and the music was even louder. “ _Oh my god_ , enough already.” Claire put on her clothes and she went outside. She saw him sitting alone in his garden and the fact that he was alone playing music this high made her even more annoyed.

 

“ _Excuse_ me?” She shouted “ _Hello_?” She said again and he opened his eyes when he finally heard her.

 

“Oh _sorry_ , the music was a little loud, I didn’t hear you” Her neighbor said as he moved to turn his stereo down.

“Yes, I would appreciate if you stop playing your _awful_ music this loud after midnight... some of us have to go to work in the morning.”

“I’m sorry _lass_ , I got carried away.”

“ _Don’t_ call me lass, just _stop_ with the music.”

“Well I dinna know ye real _name_... I am _Jamie_ ” he answered, put out his hand and smiled at her.

“Just turn the music down _Jamie_..” Claire said and began to walk away towards her house.

“ _Hey_ , aren’t ye going to tell me your name?”

 

“ _No_ ” She shouted back and he turned on the music again. Claire turned around and Jamie was still sitting in his white chair smiling at her. As she walked up towards him again, he turned it off again.

 

“What’s your _problem_?” Claire asked.

 

“Just want to know your name lass.”

 

“Oh stop calling me that..”

 

“Well tell me _your_ name then.” He teased her.

 

“ _Claire_..” she was just about to turn again when the music started playing again, Jamie’s smile got even bigger when he saw her frustration and he pressed pause.

“Haha I’m sorry, I’m going to stop now.” He put his hands up for surrender and she started walking again. She was almost inside when she heard him shouting.

“It was nice to meet ye _Claire_.”

 

~

 

Jamie had wanted to know her name since last night. When Claire came over the day before and she yelled at him for playing the music to loud he couldn’t stop looking at her, she was by far one of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and she left before he had the time to introduced himself.

 

The party was part of his plan to talk to her again, a last minute barbecue party and he hoped she would come over again. Jamie saw her standing outside on her porch, looking irritated at him but she never came.

 

As the last guest left he took a chance and turned the music up even more, hoping it would do the trick and when he saw her coming over he closed his eyes, trying to look like he was casually just enjoying his evening.

 

Jamie was extremely pleased as she stood before him but he got surprised when she didn’t want to tell him her name, This had never happened before and that just made him more interested. When she started leaving he couldn’t help himself and the look she gave him when he turned on the music was priceless. It was something with this woman, he wanted to know everything about her.

 

Jamie was interrupted when his sister came outside. “Oh that’s why you wanted to have _another_ party.” Jenny said and crossed her arms.

 

“Don’t know what you are talking about.” He answered and looked innocent.

 

“You know she is out of your league Jamie. She dinna seem to be like the other _shallow_ girls ye hit on.”

 

“Don’t know what you are talking about _Janet_.” He said and glanced at his sister, she knew him to well.

 

“Let it go, nothing good can come out with ye hitting on your neighbor.”

 

Maybe Jenny was right, maybe it wasn’t the smartest idea but he needed to know her.

 

“I’m going home now, are you going inside?”

 

“ _Not yet_.” He said as he looked over to her house again.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Claire felt perfectly content to sit on her porch alone with a glass of wine enjoying her view. Well not completely alone, Molly, her golden retriever, was sitting next to her on the swing. It was a good day, Until her neighbor Jamie was throwing his third barbecue that was probably going to turn into an all-night party.   
  
Jamie driveway was filled with his loud friends cars and they were swimming in his pool or they were down at the dock inspecting his boat or his stupid jet ski, the man had a lot of toys, Typical douchebag crap she thought.    
  
Today however, Claire had decided to let him have his stupid party, she had the next day off and she was just going to enjoy her wine, maybe read a book and just relax.    
  
“ _ Where _ are you going Molly?” Claire said as her dog ran towards her neighbors house, Claire stayed on her porch and she watched as her dog walked over to another dog sitting by a tree. It looked like a golden retriever too but much lighter color then her own.    
  
She saw Jamie looking at her, then he looked at the dogs and smiled. He yelled something and both of the dogs followed him as he walked over to her house.    
  
“Seems like your dog likes my dog.”   
  
“Apparently.”   
  
“Seems fair that you guys should come over, so the kids can get to know each other.” He winked at her.   
  
“Thanks, but  _ no _ thank you.”   
  
“Oh  _ lass _ , come on.”  Jamie said and she could hear that he was teasing her again.   
  
“ I think you will survive without me, your  _ date _ seems to miss you.” Claire said and looked at the brunette who was looking at them from Jamie’s house.   
  
Jamie turned around and looked at the woman she was referring to and he started laughing. “Haha. So ye have been looking?”   
  
Claire felt how her face betrayed her and she started to get embarrassed. “I wasn’t ...”   
  
“If it makes ye feel better, that’s my  _ sister _ .” He said and she got even more embarrassed. “If ye change your mind, we are going on a adventure, it would be fun if ye joined us.”   
  
Claire looked over to his house again and saw that everyone was moving down to the boats. “Where are you going?”    
  
“Come and found out.” Jamie winked at her again and he walked back to his house, leaving Claire with Molly alone on her porch.   
  
Claire didn’t really know anyone yet and the idea of joining them didn’t seem like a bad idea. She had the day off and a little adventure could be fun.    
  
Everyone looked at her when she came, Jamie was already standing on his boat and he looked very pleased as she boarded his boat. “Glad that ye changed your mind lass.”   
  
“Stop calling me lass or I’ll go.” She said but she smiled as she said it to show him she was teasing him back.   
  
“Haha  _ Claire _ , this is my sister Jenny, my brother in law Ian and that’s my cousin Rupert.” Jamie said and Claire introduced herself to everyone. She felt stupid for acting so bitchy before, they all seemed really nice and she actually pretty xcited for the boat ride.   
  
She sat down at the front of the boat next to Jamie’s sister. And after talking to her for awhile she thought Jenny was hilarious and Claire was glad she decided to join them. Jamie was driving the boat and the rest of the people from the party was at sitting in the boat next to them.    
  
“You like my brother then?”   
  
“Haha he is the most irritating man I ever met.”   
  
“I see, are ye single then?” Jenny said and smiled.   
  
“No, I have a boyfriend.”   
  
“But ye live alone?”   
  
“Yeah, it’s just me and Molly.”   
  
The sun was getting hotter as the time went and Claire needed to take off her dress, everyone else already wore their bikinis and Claire felt a little self conscious as she sat in her white bathing suit, she had seen the other girls, they we’re tanned, fit and absolutely gorgeous.

  
They arrived at this small island, the sand felt nice as she she jumped off the boat barefoot. Jamie and Rupert unloaded coolers and someone had brought a stereo. It felt like the perfect beach party. As she sat down with the beer they had given her she realized she had been a total idiot, these people were kind and everyone was excited to get to know her. 

 

“Thank you for inviting me Jamie.” Claire said as he sat down in the sand next to her.   
  
“I am glad ye couldn’t resist my charm.”   
  
“Haha oh god.” She took another sip of her beer and looked at him. He was definitely charming, attractive and his figure was almost ridiculous fit but he still acted as a douchbag. “You aren’t use to woman turning you down huh?”   
  
“You can deny it how much you want lass, but I got eyes, I see you watching me.” His voice was low and she had to admit that she got a little nervous as he moved closer.    
  
“Is this hurting your ego.” She whispered, teasing him as she backed away. The look he gave her, she could feel it in her entire body. “You are always looking at me, not the way around.” She said and hoped her face wouldn’t betray her again.

 

“How would you know if you weren’t looking at me.” He teased her again.

  
“So who are you Jamie, how did you end up in North Carolina?” She said to change to subject.

  
“Well I am your neighbor Jamie Fraser haha. I’m a veterinarian, I own a clinic with my father, we moved here from Scotland when I was a teenager.” He said and she was impressed by his job, she would have thought he had something more superficial kind of job.    
  
“How about ye then Claire, who are you?” And his Scottish accent when he said her name gave her a strange feeling inside, it sounded better when he said it.   
  
“Claire Beauchamp, I am medical student, just started working here a few weeks ago.”   
  
“Why here? Your English accent is as misplaced here as my Scottish haha.”   
  
“I got transferred here from England.” It was partly the truth,somehow she didn’t want to tell him that her boyfriend Frank was the head of surgery and when he moved to North Carolina from England she moved with him and transferred to the same hospital.    
  
“So ye like it here?   
  
“Yes, I just have this  _ annoying _ neighbor but other then that, I really like it.” He laughed when she said it.   
  
  
~   
  
Their little beach party was interrupted two hours later when it started to rain, everyone back up their things, ran to the boats and they drove home. Jamie felt disappointed that the night was ending, he had been talking to Claire for over an hour. The more they talked, the more he wanted her, she was smart, feisty and witty. And it didn’t help that her body was incredible, when she changed into her bathing suit Jamie almost couldn’t concentrate on his driving.   
  
He could hear her talking to Jenny about him.   
  
“Women give him everything he wants and he gives them just enough to keep ‘em coming back. He’s never been in love because he backs off when things get too hard.” Claire said and what surprised him was that Claire could read him so easily.    
  
“It’s why he has that chair, you know that chair at front of his house, that lonely chair. Well it is just one chair. A man with  _ one _ chair likes to sit alone.”   
  
“For not liking my brother, you seemed to have thought a lot about him.” His sister said and Jamie smiled when Claire didn’t know what to say. He liked that Claire had thought of all these things. But he didn’t like what he heard, everything Claire said was true but he still didn’t like it. He just hadn’t found someone special enough to have a chair of her own, not yet.   
  


Everyone said goodbye and they went to their cars. One by one they all disappeared, leaving Claire alone with Jamie.   
  


“Well good night Jamie”

 

“I noticed you didn’t eat a lot out there today. it stopped raining, what do you say we throw some red meat on the grill and drink some more beer?”

 

“No one really haven’t said no to you before?” 

 

“No?” He said and pretended he didn’t know the word.

 

“ I thought so, I am making history, goodnight.”

 

Claire walked towards her own house, she turned around and smiled as he said goodnight. 

 

“She said  _ no _ Moby..” Jamie said to his dog and shook his head, This was new.

 

He sat down at his chair and Moby sat down next to him. Jamie loves  the smell of rain, it reminded him of Scotland. This warm weather wasn’t always as pleasant and when it rained it felt like home. He looked over to Claire’s house and saw her standing in the kitchen, she was probably making dinner and he smiled when he they got eye contact. _ Stubborn lass, i know she feels it too. _

 

He was interrupted with his thoughts when his phone rang, it was Geneva calling. He wasn’t in the mood and put his phone away again. 

 

“Moby where have you been?” He patted him on his back and saw a note stuck in Moby's collar.

 

_ Dinner, my house in 20 minutes. _

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The respons on this story has been amazing, thank you! But for this chapter it is a special thank you to @thebrochtuarachs, it started out as an opportunity for her to try to be beta for the first time and she did a beautiful job. (Hint: the table scene is all her) we make a pretty good team 

As Claire stood in her kitchen, cooking this impromptu dinner for two, she saw Jamie sitting alone outside on his chair.

 

With Frank being away the next three weeks for a conference, she felt rather lonely and Jamie’s offer on having dinner maybe wasn’t the worst idea. _They had fun today_ , she thought, _what’s the harm of spending a little more time_.

 

After twenty minutes, Jamie came over, a bottle of wine in hand. She led him back to the kitchen where she was finishing up their food. “Damn, I thought you were just gonna whip something up.” Jamie said as soon he saw the dinner Claire was cooking.

 

“I am”, Claire answered proudly, briefly smirking at him before focusing back to the stove. She loved to cook, her childhood was practically her and her mother in the kitchen all day, experimenting on recipes and fast food wasn’t really her thing.

 

“If this is how you whip, I might just have to get down on one knee right now.” Jamie teased.

 

“Haha _oh god_ , my mother is an amazing cook, I just paid attention.” she answered, trying to ignore his smile as she continued cooking.

 

Jamie was standing next to her refrigerator, looking at the pictures she had on it. “Is this you?” He said as he pointed to a picture of her as a kid, standing next to a gazebo.

 

“Yeah, it’s is. That’s actually my favorite memory. It’s taken back In England, it’s at the property where I grew up.” Claire walked over to him and looked at the picture in question. “My dad would tell me stories at nighttime about the constellation. We used to sit there, watching the stars.”

 

“Sounds like good folks.” Jamie said and smiled.

 

“Yeah. They are. A hurricane washes it away though, when I was 12. Broke my heart.” Claire said and and went back to her cooking. “It’s funny. I wonder if that’s why that’s my favorite memory.”

 

“What do you mean? Jamie asked curiously as he helped himself to some of the wine he brought.

 

“When things go away, you know? Makes you appreciate them so much more. Than when you actually had them.” Claire casually said as she stirred the pot.

 

“Yeah, makes you pay attention to the things that are just _right in front of you_.” Jamie said low and soft, looking intensely at her.

 

“ _Okay_. Dinner is served.” Claire said to break whatever just had happened between them.

 

Claire had set out the table out on the porch, the cool breeze, a refreshing feeling after a day in the sun.

 

As they ate their food, she was surprised at how different Jamie seemed. The way he looked at her should irritate her - she could perfectly see though his love sick eyes – but she wasn’t and if she was completely honest with herself, she rather enjoyed the attention.  
  
What surprised her even further, when he was being a normal human being, was the ease and comfort of their conversation. Jamie was intelligent, kind and funny.  
  
It’s been a while since she’d had company for dinner and it felt nice to have dinner with someone who she didn’t have to talk work or medicine about. Between her school and residency and Frank running his department, they only saw each other at the hospital and barely have free time to have a casual time out. If they did see each other, it was all about updates on their work. Moreover, with her moving out of the city and Frank having a place of his own, he rarely visited her in her home.  
  
Her beloved dog, Molly, was good company but not a good conversationalist.  
  
But now, this evening with Jamie was the most relaxed she’s felt in a long time and it was a good.

 

“ _Beautiful_.” Jamie suddenly said and Claire looked at him confused.

 

“What?” Claire asked innocently.

 

“The _view_ we have, it’s just beautiful.” He smiled and looked at her, it amused him the way she lightly blushed as she thought he was talking about her. Truthfully, he was but now is not the right time to push that button.

 

He was right, it was beautiful. That’s why she chose and had bought it in the first place, the major selling point being the lake was right by the house. She looked up, the moon and the stars lighting up the sky. “Yes. The view is beautiful.”

 

“I really can’t get enough of it.” he added.

 

“Yeah, it is really something.” she said still gazing up as she could feel him stare at her. “Makes you wonder where it all comes from, doesn’t it?”

 

“Haha, not really? Jamie said and laughed.

 

“Not really? So _you_ don’t believe in god?” Claire retorted playfully, not wanting to make the moment awkward.

 

“Oh boy” Jamie laughed some more. “This was going so good.” Jamie sighed in humor but didn’t show plans of walking away.

 

“Don’t ‘oh boy’ me” it was Claire’s turn to laugh, “Honest question deserves an honest answer.” Claire said and looked at him intently, waiting for his answer.

 

“ _Alright_ .. you want to know what I believe in?” He called his dog and Claire watched him as he patted Moby, She wasn’t sure what exactly was happening until Jamie explained himself. “This is loyalty.” He said as his dog pressed himself against Jamie’s hand. “And I know that it sounds stupid, but it’s _love_ . Your friends, your family, yourself. That’s all you can count on in this world. And that’s what I _believe_ in.” Claire stayed silent, letting the moment pass. She was surprised, again, at how good he was with words. She smiled as he looked a bit embarrassed by his confession.

 

“What do you believe in Claire?” he asked, returning her question to her.

 

Without hesitation, she took a deep breath and spoke. “I believe in the moon, the stars, and that feeling that I am a part of something so much bigger than myself that I will never ever begin to understand. And it’s something I cannot control, no matter how hard I try. So, if you can tell me where _that_...” Claire pointed to the moon “...comes from and why it is so damn beautiful, then I will stop saying my prayers before I go to bed.”

 

“Okay, that was beautiful. We just had the god conversation and it wasn’t bad at all!” Jamie said and they both started laughing.

 

Yes, they just had the god conversation and it wasn’t awkward, weird or painful. It was actually good and neither wanted to run away from each other _yet_. Jamie wasn’t at all what Claire had thought, and that idea started to scare her.

 

After dinner, they cleaned up and went back inside. As Claire did the dishes, Jamie wandered around her living room. He told her that the couple that lived in her house before her always had the music on, day and night; that they always danced out in the grass for hours at their anniversary. _It sounded wonderful_ , Claire thought and when she asked him where they were, Jamie told her that they had moved together to an elderly home over on Cedar and Marsh.

 

Still washing the plates, she heard Jamie put on music on her old stereo she didn’t know still worked. Unknowingly, she started dancing and swaying to the sound, occasionally making a turn in the small space of her kitchen.

 

“Wait. Did you just spin?” Jamie said as he entered back to the kitchen.

 

“What?! No?” Claire answered, a little bit embarrassed but she eventually relented. “Maybe, it was just a little twirl” She never danced in public but he caught her in the act. He laughed and she threw the towel she had used to dry her dishes at him.

 

“Okay, you wash and I’ll dry.” He said, catching the thrown towel, and walked over to her. “No, it’s okay I’ll do it.” Claire said, taking the towel from his hands and continued on with her work.

 

After a few minutes, Jamie tried to make small talk again. “Okay, you wanna dance outside on the grass?”

 

“No ” She turned around and smiled at him.

 

“Why do you make it so hard for me to flirt with you?” Jamie nudged lightheartedly, hoping it sent the message across but not come off too strong.

 

“Haha! because if I made it easy, you wouldn’t flirt anymore.” Claire said and then went serious. She couldn’t believe the words that just came out of her. Quickly she turned around embarrassed. “I shouldn’t have said that.” she said sternly.

 

She needed to stop this. She needed to build boundaries with Jamie again. She looked at him again to tell him exactly just that but he was already walking over towards her.

 

“What are you doing?” Claire said low and clear in warning

 

“I am walking towards you slowly.” Jamie softly replied, not wanting to startle her but also, not wanting to stop.

 

“Why?” Claire started to walk away in time of his steps forward. This was dangerous waters.

 

“Cause if I ran, I would scare you.” He said as he continued walking closer.

 

Claire let out a nervous laugh as she looked at him, pleading at him - to stop or not stop, she wasn’t entirely sure at this point but they were pushing to a point of no return. “You are so smug, sometimes, I just wanna stump on your foot.” She said as her back hit a wall. She tried to look confident but her fast breathing gave her away and Jamie didn’t say anything as he stopped just inches away from her.

 

“I knew from the beginning I saw you that you were trouble.” She said and she couldn’t move, he was so close and she was trapped by the mere size of his presence.

 

Claire babbled on, finding an excuse to run away. “And don’t think I didn’t see you watching me from you stupid…” he interrupted her when he took her cheeks in his big hands, and he pressed his lips against hers.

 

Jamie pulled away to check on her reaction. This was it, the ball is in her court and he was giving her a choice to push him away. “Why did you do that?” He heard her whisper. His hand were still on her cheeks, his lips still just inches away.

“Cause I never wanted anything as much as I want you.” He said, capturing her lips again and she kissed him back.

 

He lifted her up and sat her on the counter. As he put her down, they stared at each other, silently asking the same question if they should continue. In that moment, she didn’t remember who she was or that she shouldn’t be doing it - she only saw him and how much she, too, wanted him.

 

She kissed him and started undressing him, pushing his dark blue dress shirt off his shoulders, exposing some delicious skin for her to explore. As her hands moved, she felt dizzy, god, she wanted him so badly.

 

Her counter was too narrow for their, now, frantic movements. With their lips not parting even for a second, he quickly moved them to her dining table, pushing all her school notes and papers to the floor, and laid her down gently as they pulled each other closer and continued kissing roughly.

 

Jamie pulled away and tugged the knot that was holding her wrap dress in place. Once it was off, he basked in the frame of her body and how everything about her was just perfect. Noticing his momentary distraction, she pushed her dress down to the floor leaving her in just her lingerie. In another moment of courage, she let him see her – all of her - and she’ll never forget that look of wonder in his face, just watching her sitting there naked and not feeling shy or embarrassed. Actually, Claire’s never felt more confident in her entire life. She jumped off the table, took his hand, and they went to her bedroom.

 

When Claire woke up the next morning, Jamie was already gone. She felt a pang of disappointment of him not being there but as she stretched and felt the soreness in all the right places, she couldn’t help but smile again as she thought of last night. He had been gentle, caring, and it was almost magical. A wagging of someone’s tail brought her back to reality and she looked over to find Molly sitting by the bed, a note clipped on her collar.

  


_Didn’t want to wake you but I needed to go to work._

_Don’t go far Claire, this is just starting to get good._

_This is Jamie by the way, you annoying neighbor._

 

Claire smiled as she read it. _So, he didn’t forget about me_ , she thought, It was still her day off and she needed to start the day, get studying but first, a bath is first in her agenda. With a towel in hand, she walked towards her bathroom when she noticed her discarded phone on the floor – one voicemail.

 

_Click._

 

“Hey Claire! The conference is going good and I think, I’ll be back in about two weeks.”

 

_Frank_...oh god, she had forgotten all about Frank.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think ❤️


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @thebrochtuarachs she is such an amazing writer, she is doing an hell of a job as beta and it’s so fun that she has read the books. She just completed everything with her own parts/ideas. ❤️

Frank’s message played over and over in Claire’s mind the entire day.

 

Frank – the doctor-slash-mentor-turned-boyfriend she followed across the Atlantic.

 

Frank – the reason she moved from London to North Carolina. 

 

Frank – the head of the department she works for at the hospital.

 

Frank – the guy she thought she loved but apparently  _ not enough? _

 

_ No, no no. Don’t go there – not yet. _

 

Her mind wasn’t going to let her down easy, so it seems.Claire shook her head tried to distract herself from her own thoughts. She buried herself in her medical books but nothing. She did an impromptu spring cleaning but nothing. She picked the weeks out of her small, neglected garden in the backyard but nothing. She went for a run along the lake but still, nothing, Frank’s voice was in her head, screaming. His voice a taunt reminding her of what she’s – they’ve – done.

 

_ She had slept with Jamie. She had cheated on Frank. _

 

As a medical student, Claire was trained to face problems with logic and right now, the logical thing to do was to break whatever is between her and Jamie. 

 

_ He knew I was with Frank - he’d seen him around my house in the very few times he’s come. I told Jenny I was involved when we were out in the boat, surely, she’d told him and warned him about what to do or not do. But he was stubborn (as Fraser’s are, Jenny shared) and he made a deliberate choice to come after me knowing all that and damn him, Jamie, suddenly, had a hold in my soul that Frank never got to. _

 

Is it possible to fall in love that fast? Bickering neighbors-turned-unexpected friends-to-suddenly lovers? When her life suddenly turn into a bloody Hallmark movie? 

 

Claire had to laugh at herself with the last thought. She sat out on her porch, looked over the water to help clear her mind and took a deep breath. She felt bad about Frank – he didn’t deserve any of this but she wasn’t ready to let Jamie go either.

 

Last night proved that Jamie wasn’t at all what she had thought – he was different, he was…more - and it scared her. She had never felt more alive, pursued and wanted – but this was all wrong. 

  
  


She needed to talk to Jamie and tell him that is was all a mistake, that she was with Frank, that they just got caught up in the moment after a lovely dinner and that they have go back to only being bickering neighbors. 

 

But the talk never came to be. For the rest of the week, Jamie whipped her around town the state in his motorcycle. Driving around the winding country road, her hands secured around his waist, her cheeks resting on his back as the wind whiplashed her face, eating at far-flung diners, sometimes a picnic in the woods, crashing at a church service once when the vehicle broke down, then go home to a sweet, overwhelming feeling of want and need of each other that they allowed themselves to drown in once again.

 

-

As the next week began, she told Jamie she needed to study for her upcoming hospital exams and teased of how he’s been a constant distraction the past two weeks, making her unable to study. After a brief tickle war, he relented and they agreed to not see each other the next day. 

 

She was elbow deep in her medical books when an alarm informed her that it was already lunchtime. 

 

Claire looked over to Molly, expecting her to come close and request a lunch of her own but when Claire turned, she was sleeping again. Her dog was behaving differently lately, Claire thought. Molly was always excited to go outside and play all day, always has her bowl ready for food, always cuddly under her feet to ease her stress in school but today, Molly seems more tired than usual, maybe a little sick.

 

She sent a quick text to Jamie, making an appointment through the vet himself. 

 

_ CB: I think Molly is sick. Can I bring him to your clinic tomorrow for a check up? _

_ JF: Do you want me to come over and check up on her now? _

_ CB: I still need to study and I think you coming over won’t help one bit.  No, I think she’ll survive until tomorrow. Otherwise, I’ll pound on your door in the middle of the night and you better wake up. 8AM sound good? _

_ JF: Alright, tomorrow then.  _

 

As she drove to the clinic the next morning, Claire decided to peel the bandaid off and tell Jamie everything was off after the consultation. Better this morning than later in the evening - at least, she’ll have her work to occupy her mind with that will be a very hard parting.

 

Arriving at the clinic, she requested a “Dr. Fraser” to do the exam. Minutes later, an older man came out with a kind face and smile, called “Miss Beauchamp?” then looked up to the waiting room waiting to see who it was. Claire stood, a little bit confused then remembered that Jamie worked with his father. “My name is Brian Fraser, if you can please come with me so I can look at Molly?” he said as he ushed her inside of the rooms.

 

A few routine check-up and a couple x-rays later, it was confirmed. Brian Fraser looked at Molly then to Claire, “It is pretty early…but I would say that Molly here is pregnant.”

 

“What?” Claire said confused.  _ How could it be? _ ”I just moved here..” and she thought of Moby, Jamie's dog. “Of course…it’s probably his stupid dog.” Claire said to herself and Brian looked at her. 

 

“Who’s dog?” Brian asked curiously.

 

“I would guess it is  _ your _ son’s dog who is responsible for this.” Claire pointed at Molly’s x-rays that showed three perfect puppies resting in her belly.

 

“Oh!” Brian said in sudden recognition. “That would mean you are  _ the _ Claire then?” he said and smiled. Claire felt embarrassed that Jamie had talked about her.

 

Brian must’ve felt her flush and immediately went back to professional mode. He briefed Claire about what was going to happened, what to expect, and what she needed to do when she came home in preparation for the rest of Molly’s pregnancy. Claire, ever the responsible student, wrote everything down even though her head spun with information overload.

 

“Are ye stalking me now? Jamie’s voice and laugh broke through her focus as he walked into the room she was in with his father.

 

“ _ No _ . Molly is pregnant,  _ your _ Moby got her pregnant.” She answered with a failed scowl look that made him laugh.

 

“Congratulations, grandma. Guess we are family now.” He joked.

 

“This isn’t funny, Jamie! My sweet innocent Molly…” Claire moved to carress her dog to comfort 

 

“Innocent? She is as innocent as her mother.” Jamie whispered, teasing. Embarrassed again, Claire looked over to Brian, hoping he didn’t hear grateful he looked like he hadn’t, but he probably did.

 

With everything cleared, Jamie offered to walk her and Molly out of the office. Just as she was to ask Jamie if they could talk a bit outside, he beat her to it. “We are having a birthday party today. I was hoping you can come over and celebrate with us?” Jamie asked, a hopeful tone evident in his voice.

 

“I am bringing cake!” Brian chipped in and smiled.

 

“Oh, okay.” Claire answered, not really going to turn the invitation down, and thought that maybe that was a better time to talk to Jamie.

 

Hours went by quickly in the hospital and by the time Claire got home, she’d just have enough time to shower and put on a simple, navy blue dress for the occasion. She thought it’d be the same group of friends he always had over but to her surprise, it was just her, Jamie, Jenny and Brian. 

 

Jamie and Jenny was up in the house, busy with cooking and arranging the birthday party, Claire sat down with Brian at the dock keeping him company. Brian told her stories about Jamie, all kinds of things he did as a child, laughing hard when he told her about the time Jamie stole a car and accidentally drove it down the lake. No one was hurt but Jamie was embarrassed for weeks as it was the sheriff's car he had stolen. Thankfully, Brian was the sheriff’s veterinarian and they made a deal that Jamie’s punishment was that he needed to stand outside the police station with a sign that said “I can’t drive but it’s lucky that I’m good at swimming cause my car couldn’t”. When the laughter died, yet again, from another mischievous tale, they let a few moment of stillness befall.

 

“I didn’t realize this was a family occasion. I wished I had known it was you birthday and brought you a present, Dr. Fraser.” Claire said apologetically.

 

“Please, call me Brian and, it isn’t my birthday. Didn’t Jamie tell you?” She shook her head and saw that Brian’s smile faded a bit. “It is Ellen’s birthday, Jamie and Jenny’s mother. She  _ would _ have turned 57 today.” Claire looked up at Jamie and saw him standing on his porch, balancing a tray of steak for their dinner, and then she looked back to Brian. “She had cancer. She died when Jamie was 11. That’s why we moved here. This was his mother’s hometown and wanted this to be her final resting place. After that, we just settled here and the rest is history.” 

 

“I am so sorry for your loss” Claire said. She was honored to be invited to celebrate the birthday of their late mother but she was surprised by just how much more intimate and personal a celebration this one in.

 

Jamie had never invited anyone to celebrate this day with them. Even his sister was surprised that he had invited Claire but he couldn’t explain it - somehow it felt like his mother was here with them and he wanted her to meet Claire. 

 

Everyone told stories about Ellen Fraser during their dinner, the next more beautiful than the one before. Claire felt emotional as she listened to them and forgot all about the talk she was supposed to have with Jamie. 

 

“Ellen had this tradition.” Brian said as Jenny came walking with the chocolate cake. Everyone looked at Claire and smiled. “Okay, what?” Claire asked curiously as their smiles went bigger.

 

“My mother always insisted that the birthday girl or boy had to endure a little ceremonial cake on the face” Jamie said taking the cake from Jenny and holding it in front of Claire.

 

“Our mother was a bit of a jokester.” Jenny shared, laughing.

 

“Really? Okay? So,  _ who _ gets it?” Claire asked, but their faces already told her who they meant to be tonight’s victim.

 

“Well,  _ you _ are the guest of honor.” Brian said and winked. 

 

“It will be over quick” Jamie teased after.

 

“Alright! Lets do it!” Claire relented and laughed. As Jamie moved closer with the cake, she closed her eyes.

 

“You ready? One, two ,  _ three _ ” She heard Jamie saying and in that exact moment, she opened her eyes and she pushed the cake to Jamie face. 

 

No one had expected that and they all laughed with Jamie’s surprised look as his face was completely covered in chocolate. Claire laughed so hard when Jamie tried to get it off. “It’s really good…you should probably  _ taste _ it.” Jamie said as he pulled her close and rubbed his face against hers. She squealed and everyone was laughing as they both were covered with so much chocolate – it was all over their faces, even up her nostrils.

 

The Fraser’s were a kind, loving lot and they really had a wonderful evening. As the sun went down, they started to pack up their little dinner. Claire offered to stay and help Jamie with the dishes but he just smiled and said that it was his turn to do his own chores. Claire said goodbye to everyone and walked over to her own house. They still hadn’t talked about the last few weeks but she was okay with that. Maybe today wasn’t the day for it - or that’s what she wants to convince herself otherwise.

 

An hour later, Jamie knocked at Claire’s door and she saw him standing, waiting on her porch as she came out. “There’s something I want to show you...” He said and she nodded, there was something in his voice that made her curious. “I’ve never shown anyone this…”  

 

They walked down to the dock together and he helped her into a smaller boat. Jamie took the oars and they rowed silently away from their houses. The moon was even bigger than yesterday and it reflected the dark water beautifully. They didn’t talk, both enjoying the silence and the calm sound of the waves.

 

They arrived at a small island a few minutes away from their houses, a few steps away from the world. “This is my safe haven” His voice was low as he grabbed the thick blankets he brought to create a space for them in the side. He sat down and she followed suit, her eyes never leaving the vast sky of shining moon and stars that laid upon them. “It’s unbelievable” she aired, mesmerized by the view.

 

“I found it by accident a few years ago, I come here sometimes…just to breathe.” Jamie chimed in.

 

Slowly, she laid her head in his shoulder, feeling at complete content. “Let’s just stay here forever” she whispers to Jamie and maybe, just maybe, even to the universe.

 

Claire has been trying to get Jamie alone the entire day to finally confront the  _ real status _ of their relationship. In the solitude of the moment, she could do it now if she wanted to but she didn’t want to. She didn’t want to ruin this scene, ruin them, in what is, so far, have been a perfect night. Somewhere in the night, with the stars being a perfect distraction to not to be talking and have a time with her thoughts to figure things out before the inevitable happened, her mind wandered again to her, Jamie and, the past two weeks. They weren’t shy to being physical with each other. The kissed often, made love a number times, held hands, embraced – always touching. She wondered if her attraction was due to that but the more that she thought about it, the answer was no. So, why exactly does it seem that Jamie had a hold on her that she hadn’t felt with Frank? 

  
  


Jamie could hear her thinking but knew better than to interrupt. He was just happy being in his own world with her. He had so many things he wanted to say to her. They sat at his favorite place in the world, a personal place he had never shown anyone, even to his sister. This is him, showing her, the most private private part of him – his peace. Claire was somebody incredibly special. He wanted her to know everything about him, he wanted her to fully understand him – who he was – as a person, he wanted to know everything about her, her dreams, her ambitions and make it come true for her. He had never opened up to anyone, never allowed anyone to get to close to him, but with Claire coming to his life, everything just shifted.  And after spending a few weeks with her, he knew she was the one. He laughed at how silly that sounded in his head but it was true,  _ she was the one _ .

 

But he knew they couldn’t be together… _ yet _ .

 

Jenny had told Jamie about one  _ Frank Randall _ after their first outing out in the water. He’d heard and known of Frank Randall since he came to their county - it was small place and everyone have, at least, heard, of everybody. Coincidently, Jamie was sure Frank was aware of him too. He had a cat come in to the clinic with a boy with a newly cast arm _. He remembered his conversation with the boy, “Dr. Frank said that he can fix my arm but not the cat. He told me to come to you”. _ Frank must’ve known he was the county’s vet. But somehow he didn’t care. Claire had never mentioned Frank even once since they “got together”. If their relationship had been good in the first place, she would never had slept with him or spent so much time with him since then. She didn’t give any indication or made him feel as if she’d regretted that night. There was hope. Maybe, he had a small chance with her and even if was a small one he will take it and try to make her his  _ forever _ . Jamie stopped believing in a god when his mother died. But with Claire on his shoulder, the stars shining down on them, he said a small prayer of faith and thanks.

 

“We probably should go home” Claire said after a while, the chill getting little colder as the night went on. They packed up their stuff and left the island.

 

Jamie just continued to look at her in wonder as he rowed them back. Claire was truly the most remarkable woman he’s met and any guy she chooses in the end will be the luckiest man alive. 

 

They were back on their turf, standing silently in front of each other, in between their houses – Claire was to go to her side and Jamie, his.

 

“Well, I guess this is good night? Thank you for today, Jamie. For letting me be a part of your Mother’s Day…it was beautiful.” Claire said, raising a hand to his cheek as Jamie gathered her close by her waist. She tried to move away but Jamie didn’t want her to go, didn’t want this day to end. And to his surprise, she clasped her hands at his nape, locking them together. Maybe his chances was bigger than he thought.

 

“It’s late, I should probably go home.” Claire said but she still didn’t move.

 

“Aye.” He reached out his hand and lightly touched her cheek. She closed her eyes and sighed. “Invite me inside,  _ Claire _ ” he whispered.

 

Claire opened her eyes again and intensely, looked at him. He could see that she was struggling, not sure what to say. Disappointed, he took his hand away. She clearly didn’t feel the same as he wished she did.

 

“I can’t promise you anything, Jamie. If you decide you want this, you need to know it isn’t permanent.” Claire conditioned. “You know I’m – “

 

“I’ll take whatever ye give me.” He interrupted and said in a low whisper. 

 

She looked at him, still in question of his agreement and he nodded. She took his hand and they walked quietly over to her house. 

 

_ He had a chance _ ,  _ he would make her chose him – or he will, at least, try his hardest to. _

 

Entering her house, he pushed her to the closest back wall and kissed her rough. He smiled when she responded in the same vigor and need that he was feeling. He wanted to remember this. If this was the last time he had her, he would savor it. He had slept with women, more than he wanted to admit but he had never experienced the closeness he felt with Claire.    
  
He felt high as he heard her moan with pleasure as he moved and kissed down her frame. Each time she made a little sound, he felt how hard he got. He remembered how she sounded the first time she came to him and he couldn’t wait to hear it again.

 

He released her and they ran towards the bedroom and fell to bed instantly. Quickly, they rid themselves of clothing until nothing was left between them.   
  
Claire was lying naked before him. Her beautiful legs wide open, waiting. She wanted him as much as he wanted her, that was evident enough.   
  
Jamie admired her and the more he saw of her, the more he desperately wanted to be inside her. He was almost afraid at how much he felt but if this was to be the last time, he will let her feel everything. Claire couldn’t promise anything permanent and he agreed to respect that but he couldn’t imagine being with anyone else after this. If this was his last chance, he will worship her until his last strength wears out.   
  
He began by caressing up her leg then slowly, started to kiss her thighs. He went to kiss on higher up her leg until he was by her navel, where he let his little scruff scratch her a bit in a sensitive area. Hearing her plea to pay attention to her core, he smiled as he went down and felt the taste of her, once again, on his tongue.   
  
“ _ Jamie _ ...” hearing her moan out his name was almost the last drop, but he couldn’t stop - he wanted to make her come first.   
  
Claire felt more dizzy as his tongue met her skin again and again and again. He teased her, circulated on her most sensitive spot and she reveled in all the feeling he seemed to get out from her body. She moved under him desperately as she felt the tingling feeling of her orgasm and she pressed his head against her as she came.    
  
“You okay?” Jamie said smiling as she tried to regained her ability to speak – with her chest heaving in the aftermath, not a word came out but she managed to nod. She dragged Jamie over her and looked into his eyes, hoping that what reflected was all the words and feelings she couldn’t say or express  _ yet. _   
  
As he pushed himself inside her, they each gave out a small sound and tonight, nothing else existed around them.

  
  
  
  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.❤️


End file.
